Randy Savage
WWE Legends |height = 6 ft. 2 in. |weight = 237 lbs. |from = Sarasota, Florida |signature = Flying Elbow Drop |first = WWF WrestleMania (1989) |typen = 2 |type1 = Superstars |type2 = Superstars }} "Macho Man" Randy Savage was a WWE Legend who became a household name in the late 1980's and early '90's due to his high-risk moves, colorful outfits, and raspy "Ooooh Yeah!" catchphrase. In WWE All Stars, Savage is a selectable character classed as a high-flying Acrobat. In Fantasy Warfare, he is matched against John Morrison for the title of Most Charismatic. Among Path of Champions, Savage competes against Bret "Hit Man" Hart, Shawn Michaels, and the user in a Fatal 4-Way Elimination match in Path of Champions Legends. In Path of Champions Tag Team, the Macho Man teams with Hulk Hogan to reform the Mega Powers for Tornado Tag Team action during the eighth of ten matches. Biography :As WWE Hall of Famer Gorilla Monsoon used to say when he called his matches, “When they created '"Macho Man" Randy Savage', they broke the mold.” :''Indeed, Savage was one of a kind inside the ring. One of the most acrobatic and colorful competitors of all time, "Macho Man" channeled his famed fire and intensity to overcome most every challenge in his path. He patended double axe handle from the top rope to the outside of the ring awed fans, as did his flying elbow drop, which finished off countless foes. :''Managed for much of his WWE career by the lovely Elizabeth, Savage won the Intercontinental Championship (albeit amid controversy) from Tito Santana, and his career apexed as he won the 14-man tournament to claim the WWE Championship at WrestleMania IV, a title he held for over a year. Later in his career, he was a four-time WCW Champion. :“Macho Madness” lives again in WWE All Stars. Can you “dig it”? Oooooh, yeah! Appearance "Macho Man" Randy Savage is one of five wrestlers among the WWE All Stars roster to have two alternate attires that can be unlocked in the game by completing two Path of Champions. }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # ; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |} Achievements and trophies Among the achievements and trophies for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 users, winning a Tornado Tag Team match using the team of "Macho Man" Randy Savage and Hulk Hogan will earn the Mega Powers achievement, named after the tag team name for the tandem. The achievement will earn 20 points for an Xbox 360 user's Gamerscore and a Bronze Trophy for PS3 users. Championships and accomplishments In the ring, Savage was a six-time World Champion, having been a two-time WWE Champion and four-time WCW World Heavyweight Champion. Managed for much of his career by the lovely Elizabeth, "Macho Man" was a fixture during the wrestling renaissance in the late 1980's and early '90's. }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # ; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |} |} Videos WWE All Stars Macho Man's Finisher|Finisher WWE All Stars Mysterio vs. the Macho Man|Vs. Rey Mysterio WWE All Stars The Macho Man Lives External links *[http://www.wweallstars.com/roster/macho-man WWE All Stars - "Macho Man" Randy Savage bio] Category:WWE All Stars roster Category:WWE Legends Category:Acrobatics Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:WWE Champions Category:WCW World Heavyweight Champions Category:King of the Ring Winners Category:Starter Characters